7 Deadly Sins vs 7 Heavenly Virtues
by shad0w118
Summary: Balance has always been maintained in the known world, where there is light there is darkness. None can exist without the other. Hence while God has his seven Virtue, The Devil has his seven Sins. Both Sins and Virtues are the hands of God and the Devil o


7 Deadly Sins vs 7 Heavenly Virtues

Presenting the cast:

Chasity – HildevsLust – Duo

Abstinence – Unevs Gluttony – Treize

Liberality – Noinvs Greed – Zechs

Diligence – DorothyvsSloth – Quatre

Patience – RelenavsWrath – Heero

Kindness – CatherinevsEnvy – Trowa

Humility – Meiranvs Pride – Wufei

Summary: Balance has always been maintained in the known world, where there is light there is darkness. None can exist without the other. Hence while God has his seven Virtue, The Devil has his seven Sins. Both Sins and Virtues are the hands of God and the Devil out in the world gathering souls for their master. Even the human working class has time off, same goes for the Sins and Virtues. During this time they are allowed to indulge in their own activities. This story begins at one of their off time:-

"Damn it Duo, I want you NOW." A desk at the corner of the room suddenly blew up into pieces.

"Hold your horses Hee-chan. I'll be there in a minute." With that said, in the blink of an eye Duo was positioned in between Heero's legs, arousal standing proud at the plucker entrance. In one smooth motion, Duo slam into the tight heat and started pounding.

"Argh…. Duo..ooooo" sound of sweaty heated skin slapping against one another was heard.

"Damn, your tight Hee-chan" Duo panted while slamming his aching arousal into the welcoming heat of his writhing lover below.

"Agnn……"

Basking in the after glow of their fast and furious activity, the two Sins just lay there slumped on top of one another. A lithe figure with long chestnut locks was laying on top of another lithe figure with short messy brow locks. The lay there still joined from their earlier activity, Lust allowing his partner to recuperate for a few minutes the spent energies to have another round. With Lust as a partner it is hard not to, it will be another minimum 6-8 rounds in various positions and locations before the lustful creature will be totally satisfied once he started pounding into that tight heat of his gorgeous partner. Unless they are disturbed by a …

"HEERO…….. Where are you? Why do you do this to me?" A sharp and loud screech was heard and immediately the two Sins shot up and started to untangle themselves to get dressed.

"BANG" the door of the room slam opened. There stood the regal blond Virtue goddess Patience.

"OH Heero! How could you cheat on me like this? And what more with this….this…. this…..Sin. but I forgive you. It must have been his fault. He must have seduced you to his bed. You didn't know any better RIGHT. You were under his spell." Relena the Virtue Goddess Patience made her own conclusion. Ever the patient and forgiving Goddess where it regards the matter of her infatuation:-

Name: Heero

Type: Sin- Wrath

Characteristics & Appearance : Japanese looking hunk forever with a bed head look, sculpted , lithe body with a golden bronze tan, Sullen looking,

Eyes: Prussian Blue- one so deep that it looks deep in to your soul, when angered (which he is most of the time unless at the side of a braided Lustful Sin) the cold and piercing glare could send any human/god cowering in fear.

Dressing: Black body fitting top, high collar V-neck, scythe choker, silver cross earring dangling from left ear, black low riding leather pants with double belts, silver intricate design armlet encasing a deep blue gem on right upper arm, black combat boots and a set of fingerless gloves. (but currently butt naked)

Powers: Ignite and empower humans rage and anger to an uncontrollable wrath which will consume their entire being till their death

"ARGH……NOT YOU AGAIN" Heero groaned. "Come on Duo, We're getting out of here" Grabbing Duo's hand and a snap of his fingers A loud 'BOOM' and a cloud of smoke screen the two figures are gone.

"HEEROOOOOOOOOOO……" the Virtue wailed.

Far far away on a remote and deserted island, the two devil's acolyte reappeared in a very awkward position where one braided chestnut was furiously lifting his short hair lover up and down on his engorged and aroused sex. The short-haired acolyte had his legs wrapped around the braided one's waist and arms around his neck. Once feet touch the ground, Duo maneuvered Heero position to on fours while stilled joined and thrusting with lightning speed. Reaching for Heero's neglected sex, Duo stroke and pump Heero in time with his thrust to bring them both to completion.

"Ngnnn…Ahhh…..Duooooo………." Was all Heero managed when he reach his peak.

Exhausted Heero could no longer hold himself up on four, balked and slumped to the soft covered ground. Duo was still thrusting at a small languid pace continued to do so even after his partner has doze off from exhaustion. Luckily he had the mind to cover the ground with comfortable and fluffy materials or his easily irritable partner will be blowing up volcanoes when he woke up and found himself on coarse and hard ground. This way he could still have his wicked way with Heero without any disruptions as he continued to thrust into the tight heat of his unconscious partner without fail.

Maneuvering Heero to his side and Duo spooled behind as he continued to thrust starting of another round even though his partner is too exhausted and unconscious to enjoy it. But oh well, not that it mattered with the lust filled braided Duo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prussian blue eyes flutter open slowly and the lithe body languidly stretches its tired and over worked muscles. Feeling the soft and comfortable material he was laying on, Heero snuggle back into the comfortable embrace of Duo. As he did, he felt the stirring of the hardening shaft that was still embed in his rectum. Stiffing a groan, Heero stilled his movements to avoid further arousing the sexually insatiable creature spooled behind him but it was too late as he already felt the start of another round of furious sexual activity with the braided Sin. Letting out a moan, which only encouraged the thrusting, Heero resigned himself to his insatiable partner to just enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After yet another few round of furious sex, the two Sins got their act together to talk once again.

" So is there anything to stop her from lusting after me?" Heero grumbled as he pulled on his pants.

"Nop" Duo answered with a grin.

"DUO…."

"You k'no I can't Heero. Once a person gets zap by a dose of lust, until they get a major fuck or it won't go away."

"You want me to fuck her is that it Duo." Heero's eyes blaze with anger as he bit out the words.

"Of course not. You are MINE, Heero and MINE alone." It was Duo's turn to be angry at what Heero said. "No one is fucking touching this body." Duo grip Heero's clothed shaft hard to emphasize.

'Nng…. then how do….do we stop heerrrrrrrrrr….. from coming after meeeeeee?" Heero groan out as Duo's hands were making his brain go on a vacation.

"Just leave it to me Hee-chan. I just make her want someone else to fuck her. Now all this talk about fucking is making me horny again. Time for another round Hee-chan." Duo's hands daftly removed Heero's pants and sought out his prize.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Stop pacing around Relena, you're wearing the carpet thin."

"I just don't understand Dorothy, Why is Heero still with that…that …"

"Sin"

"Exactly. He has me. Why is Heero still stuck to that …that …."

"Sin"

"I've tried everything I can think of, but nothing seems to be working. All the counter spells I've tried are useless. But I'm positive that … that…"

"Sin"

".. has cast a spell on my Heero to make him stay with him."

"Relena, you know Duo is Lust, its second nature to him to be lustful all the time. I don't see what's wrong. But I think he played a prank on Quatre and made him lust after that Envy Sin. His eyes are so green all the time."

"But Dorothy……….He is hogging Heero to himself. Heero is MINE. Once the spell is broken , Heero will see me for the patient and beautiful Virtue that I am. He will fall in love with me and we will get married, have little angles together and live happily ever after." Relena said dreamily.

"Relena, you do notice that Heero is also a Sin, don't you. He is Wrath for Gods sake."

"He's just fallen to that….that…"

"Lust Sin's"

"spell, making him a fallen angle, once I break the spell, He will rise once again."

"But if I'm not mistaken, Heero has been Wrath far longer than Duo's been Lust."

"He'll see the light and error of his ways once the spell is broken. With me guiding him, he will once again rise to the grace of God."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC…

Note: this was actually meant for RoM contest but didn't finish it in time and it 's still stuck halfway. But I thought what the heck I might as well just post it up and see if anyone enjoys this that encourage its continuation. So FB please if you like it …. or not.


End file.
